Color of Love
by busybee71177
Summary: This is my first fanfic. I, of course, am a huge Olicity shipper...lots of love to all and hope you like it. Will update as often as work and kids allow. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He stood over her, watching, hoping, praying. This was his fault. He put her here. And he would never ever be able to forgive himself.

It had been 3 months since Verdant and the foundry were destroyed. It had been 3 months since he carried her lifeless body out of the remains. It had been 3 months since she had opened her beautiful blue eyes. He could not forget the fear that ran throughout him as he carried her into the emergency room begging for anyone, someone, to help her. Shards of glass protruded from her legs, her arms, one from her stomach. But he knew what the worst thing was. She had been staring straight into the screen when the computer exploded. Her screams still echoed in his mind. "My eyes. Oliver, my eyes. Please help me." He ran for her. He was nearly there when the entire building blew around them. It was too late. No matter how many times he had promised her he would protect her, he failed her. Like he always did.

As per his usual routine, he sat down on the edge of her bed, kissed her forhead lightly, then took her hand. He began to tell her about his day. He recounted every moment. It was his new afternoon regmine. Her not being there to talk to was becoming harder and harder on him. He had become accustom to her being a central figure in his life. After the accident, he had to share time with her. Sara, Diggle, and even Roy and Thea, stopped by quite ofter. As time passed however, they began to filter away. Each of them had other things going on as well as lives to live. But for him, things changed the night he allowed her to be hurt. Things changed the night his light was taken away from him.

He stood back out of the way as the nurses came in checking her. Of course she was receiving the best care money could buy. He was Oliver Queen after all. Eventhough Isabelle had stolen the company away, he still had his trust funds and other forms of money coming in. He was thankful his mother had stepped in to deal with the issues at the company. He could care less at the moment. He wanted Isabelle dead. He would see to that in time but for now, his focus was Felicity. His mother saw that and did not hesitate to come to his aide.

"Is there any change," he asked Dr. Sylvia Cisneros as she entered the room.

"No Mr. Queen. As has been the case for awhile now her vitals are good. We still see no sign of brain damage. Her mind is just not ready to wake up."

He nodded as he looked over at her. "You have removed her bandages. What of her eyes?"

"Unfortunately, there is no change on the front either Mr. Queen. Miss Smoak is still blind in both eyes. The question of her regaining her vision is something I cannot answer. This is something that could heal over time. Then again it may not. It is all a waiting game."

"Thank you Dr. I do appreciate all you have done for her." Oliver said as he made his way back to the bed.

"It has been my pleasure. I did not know her but from the way your mother speaks of her she was a very loyal friend to you." Dr. Cisneros smiled. "Those are rare."

"Yes they are. My mother is lucky to have the same in you." Oliver smiled without looking up at the woman.

"Moira and I have had our differences over the years but when the chips were down we were always there for one another. We always will be," the Dr. added as she turned and made for the door. "Oliver, if you need anything, call me at anytime." She added as she vanished from the room.

"Thank you," he said mainly to himself as he lightly brushed Felicity's hair back. "You heard her. There is nothing keeping you from waking up. There is nothing keeping you from me. You just have to fight Felicity." He told her as he leaned down and kissed the top of her head again. "I know I let you down but please please, come back to me," he whispered against her skin. He closed his eyes letting the feel of her soft skin against his lips wash over him. Slowly he pulled away, whispering his goodbyes to her as he got to his feet and slowly left her room.

As he walked slowly down the almost abandoned hallways he let his thoughts take over which was something he rarely done anymore. Over the past few months he had become overly aware of Felicity's presence in his life. Sara had as well. There relationship, or lack of one over the past few months, had taken everyone by surprise. Laurel, Thea, even his mother, had expected him to turn to Sara. They thought he would bury himself in her and let her convince him everything would be alright. That's what they expected of the Oliver they knew. Sara and his friend John Diggle both knew better. He pulled away. He emersed himself in watching over Felicity. The Arrow had not made an appearance since that night and to be honest, he wondered if he ever would.

Making it to his car he noticed his mother's limo pull up. He stopped watching her as she climbed out. She did not notice him. He debated on leaving without a word but changed his mind. He walked toward her. "Hello mother."

"Oliver," she said turning and flashing her best smile. "Were you here checking on Miss Smoak? Is there any change?"

"Yes, I was," he said kissing her cheek. "And unfortunately no there is none. What brings you down here?"

"I was coming to see Sylvia. She and I are having dinner together. I was hoping to convince her to support my campaign publically."

"Ah, her support would be well received. The people of Starling love her." Oliver answered nonchalantly.

Moira smiled at him. "Go home. Get some rest. Thea and Roy are there."

"I noticed he didn't leave again after the explosion. I'm glad. You can see Thea is happier," he said remembering that he was the one who basically engineered her heartbreak in the first place.

"Yes, he says he will not leave again. They are working through things slowly. Which is good."

"Yes, it is," he said glancing around. He could not help himself. He still kept an eye out for Slade or any other kind of trouble when his family was around. "I will see you at home later." He finished as he squeezed her hand then made his way to his car and drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Moira made her way inside the hospital. Seeing Dr. Cisnero's door closed she knocked once then let herself inside. The Dr. was seated behind a large oak desk already immersed in her computer. Her dark hair that she normally kept in a bun was down and flowing along her shoulders. Her hospital jacket and comfortable shoes had been replaced by a black evening dress and heels. "You look lovely Sylvia." Moira admired.

Sylvia looked up and sighed as she quickly looked away. "Thank you, Moira," she answered casually. She glanced back to the screen then at Moira again. "Oliver was here again tonight. It's been three months and he has not missed a day. You were wrong in thinking this would taper off with him. He clearly cares for that girl in there."

"Yes, I'm beginning to see that." Moira answered rolling her eyes. "I did not expect the loyalty my son is showing. I hoped if nothing else, this would eliminate Miss Smoak from his life and I would be done with her constant snooping. I just keep hoping that eventually he will wonder on to another project or perhaps Sara can once again gain his attentions."

"Moira, this is not an obligation to him. He is here for her. He is here because he cares. You cannot drive that out of him by keeping her in a drug induced coma." Sylvia said staring down at her hands. "It goes against all my ethics to be doing this to that poor girl. Not to mention it is illegal. I could lose everything."

"That will not happen. No one other than Oliver even cares. The girls mother is not well enough to travel back and forth to the hospital that often. I have taken care of paying her nursing staff well. Everything will be fine." Moira promised her.

"I won't be fine Moira. Before, when we were younger, you would have cared how this made me feel. Now you could care less. This is my life. This is my passion. You have tainted that and never thought that could happen," the Dr. said with tears in her eyes. "You are clearly not the same woman I was friends with all those years ago. She would have never forced me into this"

Moira stared at her. "I am sorry you feel that way Sylvia but to me my children come first. She tried to come between my son and I. That will not happen again. Killing her would destroy Oliver. He looks at her as a friend. Soon I will convince him to send her away to your facitlity in Europe. He will understand it is for the best. Once that happens it will be done. She can stay in her coma and she will be out of our lives."

"And I go on trying to live like this. Like a monster who is destroying a young woman. I am keeping her from having any kind of life. Whatever her relationship to Oliver. Whatever she did to upset you. No one deserves that." Sylvia said getting to her feet. She sighed heavily. "I don't think I'm up for dinner tonight. I have work I need to take care of."

"Sylvia," Moira said stepping toward her.

She lifted her hand. "No Moira, there's nothing else to talk about. You have me in your pocket because I need the funding to save lives. But you, my friend, are destroying mine," Sylvia said looking at her. "Now please go."

Moira was taken by surprise. "Of course Sylvia. I understand," she said making her way for the door. She stopped and looked back. "I do hope you know how sorry I am."

"Actually Moira, I am beginning to realize that." The Dr. said as she sat back down at her computer. She did not look up again until she heard the office door close. She wiped the tears from her eyes and got to her feet. Her decision was made. To hell with the funding. She could not play God for Moira Queen or anyone else. She made her way out of the office and began her walk down the hallway. Her career would most likely be over. All the research she had done would be lost without her funding. Still, maybe she could talk to a few of the institutes she had helped over the years. Maybe someone would back her. They all knew she was doing excellent work. Stepping into Felicity's room she made her way to the IV bag. She slowly switched the dosed bag with a normal bag of fluids. She sat down on the edge of the bed watching the girl. "Let's see how long it takes you to wake now Miss Smoak."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Oliver made his way down the hallway of the mansion. It was early afternoon and he wanted to at least say hello to his sister. Most of the time she acted as if he had the plague but with her knowing of Felicity and her condition, she had been being slightly nicer than usual. He saw her there and smiled as he stepped into the dining room. "Hello Speedy."

"Hey Ollie," Thea smiled as he walked in. "I was having some lunch. Would you like something."

"I would," he said taking a seat. She slid a plate his way and he began helping himself. "I know we haven't had a chance to talk about what happened with Slade."

Thea held up her hand. "No, we haven't but Felicity came to talk to me. It was the same night of the explosion. She told me how she found out and when she told you. I had honestly thought you had known longer Ollie. I didn't realize you, yourself, had just discovered how sick our mother was."

"She did." Oliver said in shock. "Thea, I wanted to tell you. I really did but with everything going on, I just couldn't find the right way. The words wouldn't come to me."

"I understand Ollie. It's alright." She told him with a smile.

"Thanks Speedy. You don't know how much it means to know you understand." He told her as he went back to eating.

"Ollie, I also think there is something you should know," Thea said as he glanced up at her. "I think you should know something about Felicity."

"What, is something wrong."

"No Ollie, it isn't wrong but you don't see it. When she talked to me at Verdant I did. Ollie, she's in love with you."

He stopped eating and looked up at her. "Thea."

"There's nothing to say Ollie but with the way you are acting, the way you are taking care of her, it's easy to see she means alot to you too. Why don't you give yourself the chance to look inside your own heart. I think you would see that little IT girl means more than you ever realized," she said getting to her feet. She stepped over and kissed his cheek. "Love you Ollie," she added as she left the room.

Oliver watched her go as he pushed the plate away from him. Was she right? Was Felicity in love with him? And just what did Felicity mean to him?

The nurses were all smiles as Oliver made his way down the hallway. He was used to them being friendly but this seemed to be different. He shrugged it off as he turned down the cooridor that lead to Felicity's room. He looked up just as Dr. Cisneros stepped out the door. She smiled brightly at him. "Well hello Oliver," she said happily.

"Dr, how is she today."

She beamed at him once again. "I think I'll let you be the judge of that," she said as she turned and made her way down toward her office.

Oliver watched her go then turned and opened the door. His breath caught in his throat as he saw her. Her head turned toward him but he could tell by looking at her that her sight had not returned. The brilliant blue of her eyes was faded but it did not effect the radiant smile that was on her face. Her hand reached out slowly toward him. "Oliver, is that you?"

"Felicity," he said as he rushed to her. His hands touched her face, every inch of it, wanting to make sure she was alright. She laughed lightly and the sound filled his heart. He could feel the tears brewing in his eyes. "I thought I lost you. I was going crazy," he said as he pulled her to him holding her tight.

"You will never lose me Oliver," she whispered against his chest. She looked up at him amazed at what she was seeing. Her eyes were not working properly but they were working. Swarms of soft colors emitted around his face, his hands, anywhere his skin was exposed. She had noticed this wonder earlier when the Dr. was in but it was nothing like this. With Oliver it seemed as if the colors were alive, more vivid. She smiled as she noticed his head tilt down to look at her. "I've missed you."

"I have missed you to Felicity," he smiled as he brushed her hair back behind her ears. "I am so sorry this happened to you. I should have...I should have, done something."

"Stop it Oliver. This was not your doing. You saved me, like always, so stop," she said kissing his cheek softly.

"But your sight," Oliver said softly.

"Will most likely return according to the Dr. I can wait Oliver. I'm alive and well and it's because of you."

"I'm going to take care of you Felicity. I promise you that," he told her pulling her close yet again.

"Oliver," she started.

"No, you heard me. You will stay with me and I'll see to it you are looked after until things get better."

"Oliver, I cannot stay at that mansion. Not with your mother," Felicity sighed softly.

"You won't. I bought that apartment I mentioned to you a few months ago. No one knows I own it. You and I will stay there. It is close to the hospital so you can see the Dr. often," he demanded.

Felicity knew there was no argueing with him. She touched the side of his face and smiled. "Alright, if that's what you want. Now, why don't you sit back here with me and tell me everything that's happened since I've been asleep."

Oliver laughed. "Gladly," he said as he lay back on her bed and pulled her against him. He told her everything that had been happening and how everyone had been. He loved seeing the smile on her face as she listened. He pulled her closer kissing the top of her head as he talked. For the first time he felt like things were going to be alright.


End file.
